A different night
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: She was feeling lonely and he needed answers. So they decide to do something different for a change.


**A different night**

_**A/N: This is a birthday present for Principi Phantasia. Hope you'll like it Prissie! (: Happy super belated Birthday!**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me... just the idea which popped into my mind thanks to the birthday girl lol**

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy as always this last year, her hair was looking dull, her uniform was wrinkled, she was a complete mess. And she didn't care.

What was the point? He wasn't here anymore. He made her feel beautiful, happy, alive. She had tried to forget him. But it had been really hard. Everything reminded her about him. The whole school reminded her about him. But she had to try, she couldn't live like this, all her friends and teachers were worried. She always looked sad, and everyone tried to cheer her up.

She smiled. She knew she would like her to be happy. And she will. She will try. For him.

She sighed, and proceeded to wash her face. While she was drying it, she couldn't help to think about the other boys at school. There were many boys that had tried to ask her out but she had politely declined their invitations. To all but one, Harry Potter.

She didn't know why, but she liked him. He was really sweet and he was the only one that seemed to understand how she felt about Cedric. He was there when he died. Harry had suffered like her. He had cried like her. And that make her feel comfortable with him, he didn't make her feel a freak because she was crying all day long. Harry Potter was the one to be with her.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. She seemed calmer. She combed her hair with her fingers, fixed her uniform, took her bag and exited the bathroom.

That's when he saw her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy needed something. He needed to find a way to uncover Potter's freak-club.

When he joined the Inquisitorial Squad was with only one purpose, to make Potter's life even more unbearable.

Everyone hated Potter right now. They were angry with him and his lies about You-know-who's return. Dolores Umbridge had expressed her hatred toward him and now that she had been named Headmistress of Hogwarts, it was just perfect. He didn't like her… her high-pitched voice and pinkness made him sick, but if she allowed him to make Potter suffer, then it was worth it.

He knew they were planning something. He had followed them at night and found nothing but empty classrooms. It was getting annoying, where did they go? They just vanished.

Umbridge had thought about something else. She asked Professor Snape for _Veritaserum _and started summoning students, to make them spill what they knew. That was dirty, even for a teacher. And he loved it.

But, no one knew anything. Nothing. _Rien. _And that was driving him crazy, so he started looking for other options. And right now, while he was wandering in the castle's corridors for inspiration, the solution struck him in the face. Well, actually came out of a bathroom. Cho Chang.

The Ravenclaw girl was known to like Potter. And right now she was a complete bag of emotions with everything that happened to Diggory last year. Many boys had tried to court her, but she had declined. But, why? Maybe she was afraid of falling too fast for someone and, forgetting Diggory. Some twisted ideas started forming in his mind, he smirked. Why not? He had been bored lately. It was worth giving a try, and he might found what he was looking for. Merlin, he was brilliant.

He had to admit that she was quite a good looking girl, there were better, obviously, but she was rather pretty. Besides, she was a pureblood, which was rare nowadays. He started following her.

He thought she was going to her Common Room, it was almost seven at night and classes were over. They gave some turns until he realized where she was going. The library. He rolled his eyes, of course, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

Cho entered the library; he waited a couple of seconds and then followed her. He sat down in the first table he saw. The library was almost empty, it was Friday, and just a few other Ravenclaws were working in there and the mudblood. Really, why wasn't Granger in Ravenclaw? Anyways, he had no time to lose in the bookworm. His prey had just finished talking to Mrs. Pince and was now heading to the shelves. This was it.

He followed her as quiet as a snake. Luckily for him, she was heading to the last shelves. He kept following her until she stopped and began looking for a book. He just watched her.

Cho watch the books and then caressed them. She picked one, opened it and smelled. She closed her eyes in pleasure and just let out a sigh and smiled. "She has a beautiful smile," he thought. She put back the book to where it belonged and started looking for one in particular. She stopped and raised her eyes. It seemed she had found it. She raised her hand and tried to get it out. It was too far from her.

Draco clicked his tongue. The pulling-the-book-for-her-to-look-nice thing was so cliché. He had to be nice, so she will consider something to happen. But he was not doing this. He raised his wand.

* * *

Perfect. The book was just at the tallest shelf. She extended her arm to pull it out, but she couldn't reach it, so she jumped a little. It was useless. She huffed. She was about to yell when the book rose from the shelf, got down and finally rested in her hands. Cho turned around, looking for the person that had done it.

He was there. Resting casually on the wall, his grey eyes watching her intensely and his lips turn in his famous smirk. Draco Malfoy had just helped her.

Cho opened her mouth to say something but he was faster.

"You're a witch, you know? Just a flick of your wand could've solved your problem." Cho closed her mouth and blushed deeply. Now she felt stupid! She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, and she didn't act like one. Now she was angry.

"Thank you," was all she said before turning around, ready to leave.

"Wait," she stopped. Did Malfoy wanted to talk to her? She turned around. He was walking towards her and stopped just inches from her. "You´re welcome, Chang," he said and smiled. An real smile.

'Oh dear Morgana, he's so hot! But why is he talking to me?' Cho just nodded. "So…" she shifted uncomfortably, "do you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask you out for… something different. What do you think?"

Her eyes opened widely. He wanted to go out with her? Was the world going crazy? Well… Ravenclaw's never had problems with Slytherin as Gryffindors did. But still… he was Malfoy.

"Uhmm… I'm not sure…" she mumbled, "I'm not dating right now."

Malfoy chuckled. "Well, then it's not a date. We can just hang out for tonight. Take a walk near the lake…."

Cho bit her lip. She had already decided to give it a try with Harry. But it was Malfoy we were talking about. He was really handsome, he was being nice so far and, he was right, this would be something different for both of them. What harm could it do?

"… so?" Malfoy asked again.

"Ok," said Cho firmly and smiled. Malfoy smiled back.

"Follow me," he said. They walked through the shelves to the now empty library, and on to the exit. "I'll go get something, wait for me at the main entrance." She just nodded.

* * *

Draco smirked. That had been easy. Now that he thought of it, it was going to be something different. He had only gone out with Slytherin girls, some that were really… plane. It was good that Cho was a Ravenclaw, she was smart therefore she'll gave him a good chat. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.

He reached his Common Room, got in and hurried to his room. He searched in his trunk and found what he was looking for. This was going to be a great night.

When he reached the main entrance, there was no one there but he heard a _tsk tsk _and turned around, Cho was hiding in an empty classroom. She came out of there.

"Sorry," she said, "but I had to hide from Mrs. Norris."

"It's fine, let's go," Draco said and pulled her by the hand. Cho couldn't help but blush. They walked for a while until they reached the lake.

Draco sat down and patted the grass for her to do so. Cho sat down and let out a sigh. He turned to look at her. She had her eyes closed, she seemed calm and a small smile was forming in her lips.

"Everything right?" he asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "Yeah, kind of."

Draco searched in his pockets for what he had brought from his room and he brought it out. It was a bottle of Firewhiskey. Cho opened her eyes in shock and looked at him alarmed.

"What?" he said with a smirk. He opened the bottle and took a sip. He burning sensation went down his throat, it felt good, warming. "You want some Chang?"

"Call me Cho, if we're doing this at least use my name. And…" she bit her lip. This was wrong but again, all of this was out of place, right? She took her wand and conjured two glasses. She gave one to Draco, who let out a laugh. "What?" she asked offended.

He just smiled playfully. "Sorry, I tend to forget the manners." He grabbed the cup and their fingers touched. Cho felt a chill run through her spine. His hands were soft but cold. She watched him while he poured the amber liquid in their glasses. He handed the glass to her. Cho just looked at it, and smell it. She wrinkled her nose, it smell strong.

Draco chuckled. "Try it Cho, it's not that bad." He took a sip from his. She sighed and took a sip too. The alcohol burned her throat but left her a warm sensation in the chest. It wasn't that good as everybody said, but it wasn't that bad either. This night seemed full of surprises.

They were in silence for a while. Draco was thinking of something in common between them, there had to be something. Bingo.

"You like quidditch, right?" he asked, looking at her.

She smiled enthusiastically. "I love quidditch!" And with that the conversation just flowed. They drank and chat for a while. Until Draco noticed that the alcohol was doing its job. Cho's cheeks were lightly blushed and she was giggling a lot. It's was just the moment to strike.

"So Cho…"

"So Draco…" Cho giggled. "Draco… your name is funny."

Draco just looked at her and grunted. "Everyone thinks my name is funny."

"It is," said Cho giggling again. She was about to refill her glass but Draco took her hand and stopped her. She frowned but let it go. He smiled.

"You know… my name comes from a constellation. All my mother's family names are from stars and constellations." He looked at the sky thoughtfully and then returned her gaze to the girl beside him. Cho had her eyes closed and a single tear was running down her face. He felt uncomfortable, he didn't like to see woman cry.

"Uhm… is everything alright?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She nodded, still with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and opened them. She smiled weakly at him. "He loved constellations, his favorite class was Astronomy. He used to tell me that stars well full of mystery." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

Draco smiled kindly at her, "I'm sure he's better where he is and that he will like you to be happy." He didn't know where that came from but it he wanted to make her feel better, happier, so that beautiful smile of hers. With his thumb he cleaned the tears in her cheeks, he left his hand in there, caressing her soft skin.

She closed her eyes at the touch and inhaled deeply, he was closer now so she could smell his minty scent. She opened her eyes and found him looking intensely at her. They looked at each other. He came closer as she leaned towards him. Finally, they kissed. It was a soft kiss. Her lips were soft. His tongue tasted like firewhiskey. She played with his blonde hair. He moved his hands through her back. They needed air, so they broke apart. But remain with their foreheads touching.

She sighed. Draco opened her eyes and watched her. She was indeed beautiful. A small smile was forming in her lips.

Cho opened her eyes. She moved closer to him and rested in his arms. She felt safe, she felt happy, and she felt different, just for this night.

"You were going to ask me something," she said looking at him, "what was it?"

Draco looked away. He was not going to do it. He was a Slytherin, a true snake, but for once, he didn't want to harm someone. At least not tonight. He was going to tell Umbridge to call Cho Chang in her office, he was sure she knew what was going on, but he was not going to be the one to make her betray her friends.

He returned his gaze at her and smiled, "It's nothing." Cho nodded and snuggled into him. They continued to watch the stars in silence.

This had been indeed a different night.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Let me know with a review! :D**


End file.
